Divide.
There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\phantom{=}72 \div 0.01$ $= 72.00 \div 0.01$ $= 7{,}200$ hundredths $\div ~1$ hundredth $= 7{,}200$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} 72 \div 0.01 &= \dfrac{72.00}{0.01}\\\\ &= \dfrac{72.00 \times 100}{0.01 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{7{,}200}{1}\\\\ &= 7{,}200 \end{aligned}$ The answer $7{,}200 = 72 \div 0.01$